kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is the flying boy of Neverland, a place where children never grow up. He is the leader of the Lost Boys and best friends with a little fairy called Tinker Bell. He first appeared in Disney's Peter Pan. Peter Pan has appeared in most of the main series games, aside from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts coded. Along with Simba, he is one of only two characters to appear as both an ally and a summon, however, Peter went from being an in-party ally in the first game to a Summon in the second, just the opposite of Simba. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' The flying boy from Neverland, where no one ever grows up. He can be stubborn, but he's also fearless and has a strong sense of justice. He snuck on board Hook's ship to rescue Wendy, who was kidnapped. He led the Lost Boys in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A boy who lives in Neverland, where no one grows up. Peter can be stubborn, but deep down he's brave and just. He was upset that Wendy wanted to return to London, but in the end he wished her well. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Peter Pan (1953) The boy who can fly. He's from Neverland, where children never grow up. Not long ago, Peter helped Sora and the others defeat the Heartless. During this new adventure, Peter and his friend Tinker Bell help Sora out once again. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Peter Pan (1953) A boy from Never Land, where no one ever has to grow up. Peter may hatch plans faster than he can stick to them, but he lacks nothing for courage and a sense of what's right. Captain Hook tricked Terra into fighting him, but the misunderstanding was soon cleared up, and Peter flew off to save Tinker Bell. After trying to nab his nemesis Captain Hook's pirate treasure and coming up empty-handed, he and the Lost Boys decided to fill the chest with their own treasures instead. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ten years before Sora comes to Neverland and learns to fly with this childish hero, Peter Pan lives a life of bliss with the Lost Boys. When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visit the world, however, everything changes. The boys and Tinker Bell learn of the outside worlds. Peter Pan encounters Terra on Skull Rock, the Keyblade warrior tricked into thinking that Peter stole treasure from Captain Hook. Peter and Terra fight until the Lost Boys appear and clear up the misunderstanding. They are attacked by Unversed, but Terra fights them off. Later, Peter comes into contact with Ventus, who has just defeated Hook in battle and whom leaves a wooden Keyblade in Peter's treasure chest so that they may remember them. Later on, Peter meets Aqua, who finds their treasure map. Peter makes Aqua the leader of the group to find their treasure, which Hook has stolen again. When Aqua finds the wooden Keyblade, Peter tells her that Ven left it there. During the end credits, Peter is shown having stolen Hook's hat after recovering their treasure. Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan appears in ''Kingdom Hearts trying to find his friend Wendy and free her from the grip of Captain Hook. He aligns himself with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, claiming only doing so to find Wendy, who are in search of the King, Riku and Kairi. Although sympathetic to Sora, when he finally finds Wendy, he takes her to safety before returning to help Sora fight against Captain Hook and rescue a catatonic Kairi. Once the captain is defeated and the Keyhole is sealed, he asks Tinker Bell to go with Sora, making her a Summon ally. Later on, the mysterious Phantom causes trouble at the Clock Tower; in order to fight it, Peter must be in the party. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, trying to save Wendy from Captain Hook, in which he succeeds. ''Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan reappears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a Summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtained in a treasure chest in The Interceptor's Hold in The Ship Graveyard which is in Port Royal. Personality Throughout the series, Peter Pan acts childish and witty, which coincides with his desire to stay in Neverland and never grow up. He often performs very childish actions with wit for a good purpose, though, such as when he forces Captain Hook out of a room by imitating Smee's voice perfectly. In addition, Peter Pan does also have the ability to be serious, such as when he argues with and battles Captain Hook or comforts Wendy. Appearance Because of the fact that he lives in Neverland, Peter Pan never ages, and always has the appearance of a boy. He has pale skin, black eyebrows, brown eyes, and short, orange hair. He wears a green cap with a red feather in it on his head, a light green, short-sleeved tunic, and green tights. He also wears tan, pointed shoes and wears a thin, brown strap around his waist to hold his dagger. Origin Peter Pan originated from J. M. Barrie's 1904 play and 1911 novel Peter and Wendy. Barrie's play was the inspiration for the 1953 Disney movie Peter Pan in which Peter was the title character. In the film, Peter was a young boy who lived in a land called Neverland, in which no one grew up. Peter traveled to a home in London to retrieve his shadow which he had lost the night before while listening to the stories a young girl was telling her brothers. While there he met the three Darling children, Wendy, Michael and John, who he took back to Neverland with him. Peter showed the children the wonders of his home, while also being relentlessly pursued by the venomous Captain Hook. Peter's hideout was eventually revealed by his jealous pixie friend Tinker Bell and Peter was almost killed by a bomb that was planted by Hook. He managed to survive only through the aid of the now remorseful Tinker Bell and he then went on to rescue the Darling children and his other friends who had been captured by the evil pirate captain and his crew. At the end of the film Peter returned the Darling children to their home and returned to his home in Neverland. Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts'' Like Riku and Beast, Peter Pan is one of three characters in the entire series who serves as both a party member and boss battle within the series. Peter is a largely physical character with support abilities and spells. In battle, since he is in Neverland, he flies around his opponents attacking rapidly with his Dagger, which has mediocre power, but with Peter's abilities can be incredibly strong. Peter has two equipment slots and six item slots. His abilities are as follows: *'Hummingbird': Attacks enemies rapidly. *'Time Out': Stops enemy movement. *'Storm's Eyes': Surrounds himself in protective whirlwind. *'Jackpot': Receive more HP/MP and Munny balls from enemies. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the likelihood of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration *'Critical Plus': Increases chance of landing a critical hit. Peter has this ability three times. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Peter has this ability twice. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Chain of Memories, as a friend, he stands by Sora's side throughout the card call sequence and slashes at the enemy with his dagger. If two or three Peter Pan cards are used, each slash dealt by Peter Pan may drop Moogle Points. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, Peter Pan doesn't appear as a party member but as a summon. He flies with Sora to perform flying attacks and fights with his dagger; all of his attacks are based on Sora's Strength stat. As a summon ally, he is rather untouchable and is therefore immune to the enemies' attacks. Tinker Bell also appears alongside him when he is summoned. Just like in Kingdom Hearts, she will constantly heal Sora. Peter Pan usually attacks the enemy that Sora is targeting. Peter's Limit is Neverland, which allows Sora to fly alongside Peter to attack while showing images of their past encounter; Peter also draws enemies towards him similar to Magnet magic. Category:Somebody Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neverland Category:Allies Category:Summons Category:D-Links